


A new era

by The_Countess99



Series: Story bits [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, contains some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Decided to turn my story bits book into a series that isn't connected this is the first part which focuses on Sonic finding out that for this new era of his franchise he won't be the star
Relationships: Sonic the hedgehog & Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Story bits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665469
Kudos: 6





	A new era

Sonic pouted rubbing his arm where he'd had some of his code extracted he had to wonder what it was for he then sighed.

This had truly been a dark era for Sega, the Saturn had failed and Sonic wasn't sure what could be done to get them out of this mess, he didn't doubt they would think of something though.

His creators Yuji Naka and Naoto Oshima had told him that they were working on something after all.

The small light blue hedgehog laid down crossing his arms behind his head, they'd get through this, they'd bounce back he had confidence they would.

They had to bounce back, they just had to.

.

.

Sonic stared at the code machine as it began to crackle and power on with a whirling, mechanical whining.

Were they creating a new character for his series? it would stand to reason that they were since he was here.

The character began to form and Sonic looked at them, they were a hedgehog like he was but taller and sleeker, maybe they were making an older family member for him? that would explain why they needed his code after all.

Sonic smiled a little, it'd be nice to have a brother since this character looked male though he could be getting a sister too which he wouldn't mind either any new family members were a welcome edition.

Sure Tails was his little buddy and basically his brother but this new character was going to share his code! he was going to have a code related sibling! that was pretty rare for first-generation characters!

Wait... why did his creators look a little hesitant... he looked at them with confused black eyes.

Was something wrong?

The machine powered down and he looked at the character who stumbled out of the machine.

He looked very much like him even having the same gloves and shoes well... almost the shoes had buckles on them.

He looked at the others in the room now feeling a bit unsettled something just felt wrong here.

They looked at each other and he could feel the new hedgehog's green eyes boring a hole into his head as he looked at him.

When they answered it felt like something had stopped.

Oh... he wasn't getting a sibling... this was a new Sonic, a cooler, more awesome and fast Sonic.

D-Did they not want him anymore...?

Did they want to do away with him since the Saturn flopped? did they blame him?

A cold feeling of dread filled him, he'd been working so hard for seven years now were they just going to toss him to the side after all of that?

T-They wouldn't right?

....right?


End file.
